Stellar
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: heero's mad at someone.... but he's really mad at himself. can he forgive the person that loves him the most? YAOI 1X??


You are Stellar Warning: I have no idea. I think I'm suffering from heat stroke. :3 deleted for surprise! talks in song lyrics! Pairing: 1xblankage!!! ^_^ Author's note: I've been dying to do something like this for a long time, because the song it's to (Stellar by Incubus, the acoustic version)is rilly pritty. I'm hoping it's cute-like and gots ownage! Okay- it took like a good several months, but i finally finished this! yay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero stared quietly at his laptop, cross-legged, in the dark of a Gundam hanger. The only noises were his quiet breaths, the beeping of the security system far above, and his fingers tapping gently on the keyboard. A new sound rang from it, and he bent down to see what it was. "You've got new mail!" declared the pop-up window. He hit OK, then scrolled the mouse to the email window to see who it was. Damn. The one person he was mad at. Why? Why, out of all five people he knew, was the one he hated at the moment emailing him? He clicked, annoyed, on the message. It was simple, containing three sentences: ~Meet me in outerspace~  
  
~We could spend the night, watch the earth come up.~  
  
Please Heero? I want to talk with you. Heero sighed, deleting the email. He shut down his laptop after saving what he was working on, and looked around the quiet building. He did need to give Wing Zero a nice brief stretching out, and flying out into space would do the trick. He put his laptop in his backpack, going to the ladder and climbing up to the cockpit of his Gundam, throwing the bag into it before climbing in himself. He booted up the program, and went up through the open roof, flying higher and higher, not bothering to watch the elevation meter. He knew he was high enough to find him after a while, and turned off the elevation boosters, drifting quietly through space. Then a flicker of light ahead alerted him to the other Gundam's presence, moments before the screen next to him flickered on. "Hi, Heero!" Heero's eyes narrowed, and he didn't turn to look at it. "Why bring me all the way out here? Why not meet somewhere else?" The other pilot gave a sigh, bringing his Gundam around to hover near Heero's. "I'd rather not be on Earth tonight..." ~I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me~ "And so you email me at 2 in the morning to join you on a romp out in space?" "Well... I wanted to talk to you." Heero looked over at the screen for a brief moment. "About what?" Duo was quiet, then spoke again. "About what I did." Heero's eyes narrowed, and he pulled his Gundam away. "I don't want to discuss it." "But Heero- I didn't mean to!" The Deathscythe swerved to follow him. "But Heero! I wanted to apologize!" Heero wasn't seeming to listen to Duo's pleas. "But Heero!!! I want to make peace with you!"  
  
~We could start again~  
  
The sound of that accented voice pleading with him, saying his name that way... it was tearing at his heart, making him feel guilty for being mad over something so trivial. ~How do you do it, make me feel like I do~  
  
Heero pulled the Gundam to a stop again, giving a small sigh. "It's late, Duo. Can't we do this tomorrow?" Duo shook his head rapidly. "I want to talk about this now." He looked at Heero, looking pathetic but adorable with his hair out of it's braid, and his eyes slightly tearing up. Heero sighed. He could never resist that kind of face. ~How do you do it, its better than I ever knew~  
  
"What is it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, flipping the screen to the one in front. It seemed they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Duo looked down for a moment, as if thinking, then looked up again. "Can we talk somewhere face to face?" Heero pursed his lips. "Fine..." He was a little disgusted with himself. One for letting Duo pull him out here. Two for not being able to forgive him. ~Meet me in outerspace~ "I'm cold, Heero..." he whimpered quietly. Heero cast a glance at him, the both of them sitting in a colony, quiet, everyone aboard sleeping. Heero scooted closer, wrapping his arms around the young American.*  
  
~I will hold you close, If your afraid of heights~ "Look, Heero. I think the Earth is starting to appear." Heero looked in the direction Duo pointed his finger, still curled against his chest. He watched, in silent Heero-ish fascination as the blue-white-brown crescent of the earth began to appear. "Isn't it beautiful, Heero-kun?" Heero "hn"ed, though he did think it was beautiful... Duo looked at him with his eyes wide and innocent. "I've wanted to show you this for a long time, Heero-kun."  
  
~I need you to see this place, It might be the only way~ Heero looked back at him, dark Japanese eyes only narrowed with their ethnicity. "Why?"  
  
~That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you~ "Because... I'm in love with you." Heero's eyes widened, and he blinked several times.  
  
~How do you it, make me feel like I do~ Duo trembled, reluctantly pulling himself from Heero's chest, looking ahead at the rising Earth. "Why?" He looked at the slighter Japanese. "Huh?" "Why are you in love with me?" Duo shrugged, looking away again, his knees to his chest, his arms on them, his head on top. Heero continued looking at him. "A shrug isn't really an answer, Duo." Duo shrugged again. Heero gently touched his face, just brushing his cheek with his fingertips. Duo didn't respond to the touch, but stood. "I'm going to my Gundam now." He was halfway there, when Heero finally stood up, feeling a strange tug inside of him. He couldn't place it, being trained to forget emotion. But somehow, that little bastard triggered some inside of him.  
  
~How do you do it, its better than I ever knew~  
  
~How do you do it, make me feel like I do~  
  
"Duo, wait." He stopped, hugging himself, barely looking over his shoulder at Heero. "What?" "I'm...." He sighed, looking at the ground, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm s-sor-........ sorry." Duo turned, to look at him. "What?" "I said... I'm sorry." "For what? You did nothing wrong." Duo stepped closer. Heero looked at him. "I broke your heart... did I not?" Duo shook his head a little, a small smile on his face. "No, Heero..." Heero felt the tugging inside of him fade, like he was relieved... "I don't want to break your heart, Duo." Duo smiled a little wider. "As long as I'm near you and everything's okay, I don't think you can." Heero looked a little embarrased to hear the words, though he did not blush. ~Do oh oh oh oh oh~ Duo was nuzzling against Heero's bared neck, his hands placed on his back, eyes closed. "Heero kun..." Heero was holding him against his chest, quiet, letting Duo gently kiss and nibble on his skin.  
  
~You are stellar~ Duo moved to Heero's ear, whispering his love, holding onto him tightly, as if to let go would be to face certain death. Heero finally looked at Duo, blinking slowly, and then spoke softly to him...  
  
~You are stellar~ Duo blushed, smiling, and bowed his head a little before tilting his head back up and kissing Heero slowly, lovingly. He pulled him down on top of him, kissing him again, Heero parting his lips to respond to the kiss.  
  
~How do you it, make me feel like I do~ They were quiet, their soft breaths the only noises as they kissed each other, naked arms wrapped around bare necks, mouths enveloped in each other, fingers running through dark hair.  
  
~How do you do it, its better than I ever knew~ They lay entangled with one another, their hearts slowing down, their eyes locked on the other's face. Heero finally moved, one hand stroking Duo's face and pushing hair out of the way. "You are beautiful." Duo smiled, curling closer to him, and kissing his chest. "Only when I'm around you." Heero shook his head, stroking that long gorgeous hair again. "Perhaps we should be getting home now, Duo." "Hai.... but can't we watch the sunrise again?"  
  
~How do you do it, make me feel like I do~ "Of course we can, Duo... of course we can."  
  
~How do you do it, make me feel like I do, Yeah.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *David Bowie!!! ~aaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll night! she was a young american!~ .... i'm sorry- i just killed the seriousness in this whole fic. in case you didn't know, in space astronauts see the sun rise and set 16 times in one day, so i figured the same might happen with our two little bishonen! 


End file.
